


反將一軍

by azukikakigoori



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kyanjani8 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikakigoori/pseuds/azukikakigoori
Summary: 劇情傻過頭重度ooc





	反將一軍

站在路燈的陰影處，看著兩個路燈遠的距離，穿著深色西裝的男人正四下張望著，格子裙的少女塗著梅紅色唇釉的嘴唇笑了笑，手機送出訊息之後看見男人從口袋掏出了手機，按了幾下自己又收到了回信。

ok，今晚的目標找到了，明天就去買新款式的口紅吧!買哪個好呢?土橘色那個有點好看，不過果然還是定番的豆沙色吧，還有新出的唇油據說是帶著藍閃的呢?前幾天問安子知道的那個眼影顏色也記下了，這人的錢包夠買最新的包嗎?真令人期待啊!

倉子走向了男人，站在了他面前說到"不好意思讓你久等了!"

男人沒對她稍微遲到表現出任何的不悅，反倒是先問了她要不要一起先去吃點什麼，說這段時間的錢他也可以支付，倉子搖了搖頭，努力讓自己忽略旁邊拉麵店飄來的香氣，等等拿到的錢自己想點幾碗都行。

拉著男人進了愛情旅館，倉子迴避著櫃檯人員的眼神，雖然身上穿的是簡單的襯衫跟格子裙，粉色的制服外套跟領結都在包裡，但如果此刻暴露是高中生會很麻煩，也還好櫃台人員是個有著死魚眼般對人生失去信心樣有著鬍渣的男人，只是掃過一眼，收了錢給了鑰匙就繼續沉迷於手機螢幕裡的動畫。

搭著電梯上樓途中倉子用胸部碰了碰他的手肘，男人摸了摸她的頭，倉子不得不說自己其實很受用這個，今天的男人臉也滿合她的胃口，不過這種人，也是被無套，中出，現役女高之類自己放在網站上的標註而吸引的吧?真是糟糕呢。

進了房間，倉子裝做才想起般輕呼了下，雙手合十拜託了男人去外頭的自動販賣機幫自己買罐無糖茶飲，男人出了門就拿過了一旁的水杯，一杯盛滿了水，打開包包找出了小包的粉末，倒入搖晃著杯子確保沒有出現沉澱，待男人回來便雙手奉上杯子，配上一個甜甜的微笑，拿著綠茶一口口的小抿，盯著他上下移動的喉結，確認他喝完了整杯。

低頭看手錶算著時間，身邊的男人打了個呵欠再閉上了眼睛，呼吸漸漸緩慢平穩了起來，倉子試探性的晃了晃他的肩膀，做著法式指甲樣式的手指戳了戳男人的胸口，還是沒有反應，像是睡死了一樣。

"雖然你長得滿好看的，但不好意思，我目前還對於跟男人真槍實彈沒興趣，就跟你拿個兩張意思意思吧!"倉子湊近了看男人的臉，拿下了他鼻樑上的眼鏡，看了下還是有著較高價位的名牌，他的錢包很好找，裏頭的東西也都很簡單，就是幾張卡和個人證件，還有一疊大鈔。

抽走了幾張福澤諭吉，倉子心懷對於金主的感激合了合掌，想要離去，卻突然感覺到來自手腕處的力量，驚訝地轉過頭，雞皮疙瘩爬上了手臂，卻對上了雙還帶著笑意的眼睛，一瞬間她覺得自己像被蛇盯上的青蛙。

"看著我的眼睛，我數五個數，你就會無法從沙發上移動。"像是玩笑般的命令，倉子想要掙開他的手卻徒勞無功，越想要逃開視線，越像是陷進了他的眼裡，"一，二，三，四，五。"身體沒有任何異樣，倉子卻發現就算面前人放開了手，她也無法從沙發站起來，身體像是陷了進去，無法接受到要逃離的指令。

"你想要做什麼?我會把錢還你的!你就放我走吧。"倉子的眼神已經有些畏懼，這不是她第一次下手，遇到援交女高中生下藥捲了錢就跑的人多半不敢報警，自己就是利用著這樣的心理來騙錢並心安理得，但看著面前這男人，她第一次感到了恐懼。

"呀!好險阿，剛剛那杯水一定有問題吧!"男人站了起來，走到了正對著她的位置，伸進懷中掏了掏，拿出了個盛滿液體的袋子。"還我錢?不不不，錢不是最重要的啦，我也收了錢，主要是有人雇了我來，說要給你一點顏色瞧瞧，嘛，大概是曾經被你這樣騙過的其中一個大叔吧!"袋子被扯開，裡頭的液體被倒回了杯子，塑料袋被揉了揉，丟進一旁的垃圾桶。

"忘了自我介紹一下，我叫安田，目前自由業，嘛，剛從牛郎離職，現在兼職做點催眠師或什麼之類的萬事屋，不過還是希望今天之後我倆都不要再有聯繫了呢。"安田湊近了她，眨了眨眼睛，沒有了眼睛看上去柔和了不少，但倉子卻只讀出了危險性。

"真年輕呢!高二?難怪會打上現役女子高中生的標註。雖然很抱歉，但畢竟是委託，我也只能保證我會溫柔一點的。"安田拿過了她的錢包，把剛剛放進去的錢抽了出來，再端詳了下她的學生證，合起錢包拿給了她。

"總之，希望你能記取教訓吧!畢竟，其實我挺討厭騙子的呢。"他的吐氣和聲音吹在耳邊，張口叼住了她的耳環，伴隨著輕微的疼痛，夾式的小耳環往下落，落到了她的裙子上，倉子卻還是動彈不得，無法抗拒的無力感讓她既想哭又害怕，但還只是倔強的咬著下唇。

他的舌尖舔上了耳朵，在皮膚上造成了微濕的觸感，倉子發現自己不但不討厭，還有點喜歡這樣的接觸，意識到這樣的反應的當下她愣住了，用力地想把這想法推出大腦，不可能，一定是因為他對自己做了什麼，自己應該討厭的...

是啊，是該討厭的，但連最基本想要抗拒的想法都做不到，腦子裡各種情緒在激盪著，身體只是誠實的應對著他，顫抖著感覺到他的舌尖舔過耳廓，發燙的嘴唇含住了耳垂，在那因為耳環壓出的小圓上頂弄。

安田退開的同時女孩已是眼睛微濕，紅著眼眶像是要瞪著他，但流露出來的只有渾然天成的媚態，呼吸一滯，沒有再靠上去，而是拿過一旁她的包包。

想要阻止卻伸不出手，生怕自己放在包裡的祕密被發現，但卻有沒有任何辦法，只能眼睜睜的看著她的祕密被面前人發現。

"哇喔!居然還帶了小玩具，我記得，這東西不便宜吧?"銀色的小型物體，長得有些怪異，流線型的外觀被安田握在手裡，按下開關上頭的吸盤就開始打轉，安田會記得這個單純是因為酒吧裡熟識的熟年女性老把他當同性戀，不避諱地跟他說自己買的各種情趣用品，聽久了自然就留心了起來。

"來，把腿張開。"男人的聲音像是有蠱惑人的魔性，看著他的眼睛，倉子想著不能動，身體卻擅自動作了起來，大張著腿，群下的風光根本掩蓋不住，白色的蕾絲內褲隱約能透出包覆住的形狀，倉子只能摀住自己的臉，像是不去看事情就不會發生。

用著圓弧形的那面貼上了她的下體，震動的觸感讓她抖了下就要掉下沙發，安田托住了她的臀部把她推回了沙發上，上下滑動著，她泌出的體液把布料都沾濕的透明，呼吸漸漸沉重了起來，胸口劇烈的上下起伏無法平息。

感覺著她身體的顫抖，大腿肌肉的收緊，安田放開了自己的手，把小小的玩具放到了倉子的手掌上，她睜開了還矇著水霧的眼睛，原先打上橘色腮紅的面頰現在已是漂亮的嫩粉，對上了那雙清澈直接的眼睛，聽見了他的聲音。

"自慰到高潮給我看吧。"這是催眠吧，我其實是不想這樣做的，倉子告訴自己，沒有試圖阻止身體的動作，任由著手指抓著小玩具，把圓圈狀的位置放上了那稚嫩的小肉蒂，就這麼按下了按鈕。

"恩...哈啊...嗚...啊!"安田就這麼看著她沉浸在自己的世界，腰肢上提，身體不住顫抖，想咬著下唇隱忍卻又放開了聲音，幾度要下滑才伸手把她撈回來，卻見她半瞇著眼睛，鬆開了手，內褲都擋不住泌出的水液。

見到安田靠近，倉子嚥了口口水，發軟的指尖卻是又用上了勁，想像著他可能會要求自己不能停下的命令，又把玩具貼了上去，卻忽略自己拿開是因為什麼。

"不行了...不行了...要...啊...出來了..."下體發熱的讓她丟開了玩具，卻是止不住快感造成的結果，身軀敏感的不行，輕輕觸碰肉縫都會抽搐著，漫出的水液交雜著沿著臀部往下滴停不下來，整個人要落到沙發下，卻漸漸失去了意識無法自己。

安田的手伸過她的腋下和腿下，把人抱到了床上，看著她還在喘氣，卻緊閉著雙眼，除去了她的內褲，中間因為布料擦過腫脹的小肉豆讓床單也濕了，上翻起格子裙，粉嫩的肉縫還再向外吐著蜜液，輕輕觸碰她就會全身發抖，小心的避開了下身，安田開始解起了她的上衣。

不是成套的，內衣是粉紅色的，帶著小蕾絲花邊，撐起她的後背讓手有空間可以伸到後方解開內衣的釦子，鬆開的衣物下滑露出了她白皙的乳肉和粉嫩的乳暈，安田愣了愣，她的乳暈中間有個內凹，伸手碰上，用雙指稱開才能看見小小的乳頭。

少女分腿平躺在床上，滿臉潮紅尚未退去，濕淋淋的肉縫頂端是被玩腫了的小肉粒，男人抱胸想了想，伸手一推把額前的濕髮往後抓成了大背頭，露出了美人尖來，移動到一旁的化妝台，果然拉開抽屜有他想要的東西。

胸口很不舒服，像是某種軟肉被夾住了，被強迫的暴露在空氣中，接觸的部分有點疼，卻也有點爽，奮力的想要睜開眼，卻先聽見了細微的聲響，咕啾一聲伴隨著輕微的疼痛，啵的一下從下身傳來帶著麻癢的快感，睜開眼能看見安田埋在自己的雙腿間。

"不...嗚..."小小聲地呻吟啜泣，小小的肉粒傳過來的刺激太過鮮明，快感像是從那裡炸開般漫布了全身，光是接觸暴露在空氣中就有異樣的酥麻，想要合起腿，卻被按著小腿動彈不得。

"你醒了啊。"隨口的問候，他的手指碰上了胸部，倉子低頭一看自己的胸口被夾了兩個夾子，金屬製的夾子有著橡膠軟墊墊著，不會造成太大的傷害卻還是隱約的泛疼，安田拿掉了夾子，小小的乳頭可憐兮兮的裸露在空氣下，想要縮回去被肉包覆著的狀態，卻被用手揉捻著，用另隻手指節上的戒指摩擦最柔軟的乳尖，冰冷卻又圓潤的物體造成的直接觸感讓她瞪大了眼睛。

他接下來的動作讓倉子差點從床上跳了起來，他俯下身吻上了那小小的紅點，舌尖推擠著一旁擠上來的嫩肉，像是推開花瓣摘取著之中的花蜜，他小心翼翼的動作，卻還是聽見了女孩的啜泣聲。

"真是對不起啊，雖然我覺得教訓到這裡就行了，但我的雇主說要做到最後，我會努力不要弄疼妳的。"倉子聽見他的話搖了搖頭，他的動作一點都沒弄疼自己，反倒像是輕柔的白羽掃在身上，逗弄的人發癢卻又不給個痛快。

大腿想要合起，被磨腫的蜜豆卻連被肌膚蹭到都有感覺，又酸又麻，難受的又張開了腿，倉子感覺到了自己的無助，淚水就這麼滑了下來。

"是這裡嗎?"男人輕易地發現了她的弱點，無法隱藏的脆弱，敏感到只是輕輕的觸碰都讓她痠軟，她瞧見腿間男人的表情，像是最直接的審視，抬手想要推拒他，他的唇卻在倉子的手指碰上髮絲的同時貼上了那處軟肉，因為剛剛高潮而發軟的身軀無力再抵抗，高潮堆疊到令人難受的邊緣，只能用指尖纏住他的髮絲作為抵抗。

頭皮感覺到被扯動的疼痛，安田不為所動，手指探入她的體內，在滑溜又濕熱的甬道中向上擠壓，和著吸吮她蜜豆的動作，她的雙腿曲起，只剩蜷起的腳尖撐著床鋪，腰肢抬起想要逃離，卻像是把脆弱的紅果送入狼口。

試著用舌頂著，闔上自己的牙齒，用牙齒輕咬摩擦的刺激太過劇烈，他聽見了倉子的呻吟和啜泣，下方的蜜穴也溢出了一股液體，把安田的下巴都打溼了，女孩子是真的哭了，卻還是倔強的蓋住了自己的眼睛，不想把自己的脆弱展示人前。

"怎麼弄得像是我欺負了你一樣...雖然我是真的欺負妳了。"安田拿開了她的手臂，感覺到了極小的抗力，眼裡的淚光反射著晶亮像是小小粒的寶石，拉著她坐起來，讓她能坐在自己的腿間，用手指抹去了她的眼淚。

"你當知道你欺負我了，就不能就這樣算了嗎?"倉子吸了吸鼻子，小惡女退化成了愛哭的小孩，連抱抱哄哄都不能好，但應付過無數女人的安田可不吃這套，向上挺了挺，讓倉子感覺到股間勃發的慾望。

"我現在算了，就算我同意了，我的雇主和下面著小傢伙可不會同意的。""你...你流氓啊!"連吵架的話語都退化到像是小學生，倉子止住了哭泣，瞪大了眼睛看著他，安田點了點頭開口到"嘛，要說正職流氓沒做過，黑道倒是當過幾個月。"

倉子沉默地擺出了個哭喪著的表情，到這時候她也沒想跑了，畢竟面前的男人不管怎樣總有辦法制住她，算了這次就當認栽了吧，總比把自己的清白交到奇怪的大叔手上好，面前的人起碼臉還是對胃口的。

"那你...輕點，我怕痛..."總覺得這劇本從哪裡開始不對了，倉子決定催眠自己這是因為一開始的催眠弄得腦袋都怪怪的，安田點了點頭，手指進出那已經濕軟的甬道，估量著大概進去也沒問題，解開了褲子的皮帶抵著她，緩緩地進入，卻感覺越往裡越是緊緻，倉子吃疼的喊了聲他便停了下來。

"好痛...好痛..."感覺到了輕微的疼，但倉子一點都不耐痛，一下子就喊了出來，安田連忙退了出去，再緩緩往內頂入，在肉壁上頂弄著讓她適應了這樣的快感和刺激，進到一個深度之後他停下來，說了句讓自己後悔的話。

"對不起...你還是第一次吧..."

倉子的小腦袋這時轉得倒是挺快的，飛快的導出了他原本以為我不是第一次的結論，反手抄過一個枕頭，不顧他還在自己體內就甩了過去。

"給老娘從床上滾下去!"

"別激動啊!"安田伸手接住了枕頭，往旁一放不讓她接觸到凶器，見她還想動作，突然湊近讓她只能看見自己的臉，對上視線開口到"我數五個數，你會沒有辦法..."

"誰要等你數完啊!放開我，嗚!"像是要堵住她的嘴，安田就這麼撞了上去，第一下還被她的牙齒喀在嘴唇上，嚐到了點點血味，安田卻沒有退開，堵住了她的反抗，按著她的手，直吻得她氣喘吁吁沒力開口，盯著她的眼睛，快速的數完五個數。

主導權又交回了安田手上，倉子什麼都不能做，只能被動地承受著他帶來的快感，腦袋混亂得讓一切判斷事情的能力變得模糊且遲鈍，卻無疑能接收到更直接的愉悅，刺激觸痛著她，卻又讓她沉浸於此無法自拔。

*  
這是那天之後，倉子第一次見到安田，他的被自己學校的不良學弟抵在牆上，強迫他交出身上的所有財物，學弟見安田笑著對路過的倉子揮了揮手，轉過來見到她便要放人，倉子搖了搖頭，示意他不要放手。

"別說錢包了，連件內褲都不留給他吧。"

FIN.


End file.
